gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Prince
Laura Prince is the main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: City of Sin. She is a member of the Lost MC, a mercenary for the FIB and, and frequent worker of Trevor Phillips Industries. Events prior to Los Santos Not much is known about her life prior to coming to Los Santos on behest of pen pal, Lamar Davis. What is known is that both of her parents were involved in the espionage business in London, and has had no contact with either of them for five years. Los Santos Laura arrived in Los Santos under the assumed name Catherine Black, joining up with the Families with Lamar Davis, quickly gaining the attention of Trevor Phillips, the IAA, and the FIB. Within months she met Lester Crest and began pulling heists with her friends Calder (codenamed The Businessman) and Robert (Codenamed Oldschool). Upon pulling the heists successfully, she began working for Trevor Phillips more often, so much so he gave her a t-shirt with the company name on it. Something Ron commented on being rare. She was eventually approached by Agent 14 to help steal an experimental virus being created on a yacht off the coast of Los Santos by the FIB, which ended with the canister exploding and the operation being considered a failure. Since it was done exclusively with criminals, Agent 14 had it covered up as a gang shootout, and the explosion caused by a meth lab malfunction. Agent 14 offered a permanent position, but she claimed that life wasn't meant for her. Weeks later, she was captured by The Lost MC and pressganged into their club, forcibly getting a tattoo placed on her back showing her loyalty to the gang. It was at this time, Trevor started his war with the Lost MC, blowing up their camp. In the confusion, Laura used this as an advantage to escape. She later called Trevor, thanking him for the assistance, Trevor denied having any knowledge that she was there, much to Laura's disappointment. After the incident with the Lost, Laura began taking jobs for both the IAA and FIB, attacking the other depending on who paid better. By the time Trevor himself got back into performing heists, Laura had "retired", and started her own company Lost Destiny, a paramilitary group, funding completely paid with the funds she amassed in her time in Los Santos. Post-Success After finding great success with Lost Destiny, Laura decided to take a vacation to Paleto Bay, finding office jobs were too boring, she left the day-to-day operations to her assistant Cynthia. It was here she was again approached by Trevor, demanding her to work for him again. Personality Laura is a headstrong, confident, and dependent woman. Being able to storm into the middle of a gunfight with little fear. However, she lacks proper leadership skills, often leaving the operation to be commanded by someone else. Upon meeting Trevor for the first time (twice, once at his home, the second in hers while planning a heist), she showed no fear towards the man, causing him to lash out with confusion. Over time, Trevor came to respect her lack of fear and often hired her for jobs. Relationships Calder (The Businessman)/Robert (Oldschool) Laura had a tense friendly rivalry with the two, often leading drunken fistfights into becoming shootouts, and dozens dead. Though the trio cared for each other, they were well aware the other would stab them in the back for a profit. When Laura heard the news that Calder had died in Vice City, she cried, and toasted a bottle of bourbon for the young man. She rarely speaks to Robert anymore, as he moved to North Yankton to escape the violent warzone Los Santos had turned into. Agent 14 Laura and Agent 14 shared a positive working relationship, showcased by 14 not blaming Laura for the failure on the yacht, and consoling her. Later, when Laura founding Lost Destiny, Agent 14 was the first person she contacted for contracted work, leading to an extended partnership. Trevor Phillips Laura and Trevor never liked each other, Trevor attempting to frighten her into submission wasn't a good first step, especially when Laura didn't back down from the maniac. Her first few jobs in turn were nearly suicidal, and paid very little, much to her anger. Later, after proving herself a capable fighter, she earned Trevor's respect, though the two will never have a close friendship. Lamar Davis The two became pen pals, Lamar being able to convince her to move to the West Coast to become a gangster. After leaving the Families, Laura had no contact with Lamar, she simply assumed he died until she heard his name on the news. Steve Haines Similar to Trevor, Laura had a tense relationship with Haines. Haines operating as Laura's handler while working for the FIB. He often gave her inaccurate equipment and intel. She suspected Steve wanted her to die in the field so he could take credit for killing her. Upon his promotion, all she cornered him in an alley and threatened him with a machete until he erased all her files from the FIB system. Trivia *Unlike the other protagonists, she doesn't possess a power. *Her public record still lists her as Catherine Black, her old street and codename. This is due to her not trusting anyone well enough to reveal her true name. Gallery LauraSunset.jpg|Laura overlooking the sunset. LauraMugshot.jpg LauraBoatAttack.jpg|Laura working for Agent 14, attacking the FIB boat. LauraTattoo.jpg|The tattoo Laura was forced to receive when she joined the Lost MC LauraOnlook.jpg|Laura overlooking the meth operation while a member of the Lost MC. LauraOldSkoolProtagonistCelebration.jpg|Laura and Robert celebrating after a successful job. LauraBogdanProblemFinalCutsceneSubmarine.jpg|Laura infiltrating the submarine belonging to Codename Bogdan while working for the IAA. LauraDoomsDayHeistFinalCutsceneSnow.jpg|Laura celebrating with her peers after killing Avon Hertz. ProtagonistStoneHatchet.jpg|Finding a Stone Hatchet Category:Protagonists Category:GTA:City of Sin